


Ice cream

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: “I have some food, if you’re hungry,” Angel said quietly as he sat next to her on the sofa.“Oh?” Buffy asked, intrigued. “What kind of food?”Angel offers to feed Buffy. Food-based innuendo ensues.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> I see someone requesting Buffy/Angel in a flash exchange, I write some Buffy/Angel. It's like a rule. The freeform for this is food with a hint of sex. Hope you like it!

Buffy sat on a sofa in front of the fireplace and listened to Angel moving around the kitchen, preparing coffee. This, in itself, was a skill she had developed only recently. Most of the time, she could barely hear him at all, but if she really focussed and concentrated, she could get a sense of where he was. She told herself that it was because of their connection to each other that she could do this, but really it was because he was a vampire and she was the slayer. Her connection to him made the process easier, but she knew that it came down to instinct. Predator’s instinct. Sometimes it pleased her to think of herself in this way, to thrill in her own power. Recently, however, she’d rather focus on the _girl_ than on the predator.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice that Angel had returned to the room until he gently placed a mug in front of her. She smiled at him in thanks while inwardly she scoffed at her so-called predator’s instinct.

“I have some food, if you’re hungry,” Angel said quietly as he sat next to her on the sofa.

“Oh?” Buffy asked, intrigued. “What kind of food?”

She’s already up before he can answer, heading for the kitchen. She always feels a little weird walking around the mansion, but she’s determined to fill it with some good memories. Something to help counter all the bad that had happened there.

“Why _do_ you have a functioning kitchen here, anyway?” she called over her shoulder playfully. “It’s not just for little me, is it?”

Angel trailed after her in silence, watching from the doorway as she poked around the cupboards.

“Cookies!” Buffy exclaimed happily. “And chips! Do you have ice cream, too?”

“Buffy—”

“I know, I know,” she said, adopting a faux-sulky tone. “I’m sure there are much healthier options for me here.”

She moved on to the fridge and peered inside cautiously. There was a wide array of fruit, vegetables, cheese, bread and cold meat.

“Wow!” she exclaimed, her eyes scanning over the various options. “You really _do_ have food here.”

“Of course,” Angel murmured, finally joining her in the room. “I want to be able to feed you when you’re here.”

“You should _absolutely_ feed me,” she said emphatically, leaning forward to grab some nice-looking berries. “Just really stuff me full.”

She turned around to see a smile tugging at his lips and she winced.

“I mean—”

“It’s okay, Buffy,” Angel said gently as he came to join her by the fridge. “I _should_ feed you.”

He took the berries from her hands and closed the fridge. He selected a strawberry and held it to her mouth, which she opened obediently. He slid it past her lips and waited for her bite down before discarding the stalk. As she chewed, Angel picked her up quickly and lifted her onto the countertop. She blinked at him in surprise as he turned back to the fridge again, bending down to retrieve some ice cream. She raised her eyebrows at him and he smirked, grabbing a spoon from a drawer.

“I know how to please you, Buffy.”

“I’m sure you do,” she said breathlessly, her cheeks going pink in a way that Angel found very distracting.

She moaned softly as he offered her a spoonful of ice cream, keeping her eyes on his as she opened her mouth to receive it. She was sure she didn’t imagine the intensity in his gaze. Usually they were so guarded with each other, so careful not to toe that invisible line they’d drawn between them.

“I just wish you could taste it, though,” she said regretfully, savouring the lingering sweetness on her tongue.

“I can taste you,” Angel whispered, looking at her seriously. “I’m sure you’d taste better than any ice cream available.”

“Angel,” she whispered, embarrassed, “we can’t—”

“That’s right,” he agreed. “ _We_ can’t, but _I_ can.”

He leaned forward to kiss her, encouraging her to open her mouth to him. She did so willingly, moaning again when his tongue massaged hers gently. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, completely unhurried. Eventually, she pulled away from him, breathless with arousal.

“Angel,” she breathed, “my ice cream is melting.”

Angel glanced down at the carton and then back at Buffy.

“You better eat it, then.”

He put a hand to her chest and gently encouraged her to lie back.

“Angel?” she said uncertainly, but she didn’t resist him as he encouraged her to spread her legs. “What are you doing?”

Angel pulled her shoes off one by one and then held her gaze as he slowly lowered the zip on her jeans.

“Eat your ice cream, Buffy.”

“But—”

Her voice broke off when he traced a finger along her panties and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“But what?”

“But what are you going to—”

“Eat?” he interrupted her, thoroughly enjoying the blush deepening on her cheeks.

She nodded weakly as he drew her jeans and panties down her legs smoothly. He leaned over her and allowed his hips to rest against hers briefly. She threw her head back at the feeling of him hard against her.

“Oh god,” she groaned.

Angel waited until she looked at him again before picking up the tub of ice cream. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what he intended.

“Just trust me,” he said reassuringly, placing a gentle kiss to her lips before he leaned back again.

“Okay,” she said shakily. “I trust you.”

“Good girl,” Angel replied approvingly and pretended not to notice when she rolled her eyes.

“Good gir—oh!” she cried as he drizzled some of the melting ice cream over her stomach. “Angel!”

“You’re right, Buffy,” he said seriously as he leaned forward to chase the ice cream with his tongue. “This ice cream _is_ melting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments.


End file.
